McDonald
He is a rancher living outside of Portia, next to Sophie's Ranch. He raises horses and cows and dreams of one day opening a restaurant. He can often be found at his shop, McD's Jumpin' Livestock, or with his animals in the fenced area nearby. Background McDonald's family has been raising animals on these lands since the founding of Portia. After he took over, McDonald slowly built his ranch into one of the largest in Portia. Never one to shy away from the spotlight, McDonald is always on the look out to become famous. Personal Life McDonald was born on Day 4 of Spring. His ancestors have been raising animals on the lands of Portia since its founding, eventually being handed down to McDonald. McDonald slowly built his ranch to become the largest in Portia. McDonald had been married and had kids, but they eventually divorced; his ex-wife took the kids while he took the ranch. McDonald dreams of one day becoming famous and opening up a restaurant, selling beef burger patties and fries. Physical Appearance McDonald wears a multi-pocketed navy vest over a white checkered button-up shirt, slightly worn blue jeans, a wide brown belt, and brown boots. He wears a wide sombrero-style hat hanging off his back. Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is his neighbor, Sophie, from the farm next door. He considers her a Buddy. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Sophie| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule McDonald typically never leaves his ranch and can usually be found tending to his livestock or working in his farm store. |-|Monday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: :* Fur x2 :* Milk x2 Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Howdy, did you just arrive at our town? You might've heard of me, I'm famous around these parts. Mc...McD...ring a bell? ;Stranger * Do you want my signature? I'll be famous one day. I'm going to start my own restaurant selling beef patty burgers! I might be too famous for you to get it by then. * My Rambo is gonna win the title of Mr. Bull this year! You can bet on it! * |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Playing= ;Talk about favorite foods * Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice. * I get a stomach ache whenever I eat something sour, too bad, because I actually like 'em. ;Ask about work *(So you've been running this farm all by yourself?) ** Aw shucks, it's a long story. I used to be married in my younger days, but she took the kids and I took the farm when we divorced. Nowadays, I'm used to workin' the farm everyday, not like I got much else to do. *(Have you ever considered getting more hands?) ** I see it this way, if I be the only one getting it done, them I'm also the only one gettin' recognition, wahahah. ;Casual talk * When I am famous, other cities will beg me to visit. *(What types of gifts do you like?) * I'm very fond of fruits and vegetables. * I hate sticky stuff, the very thought is giving me goosebumps right now! So don't give me anything sticky! ;Compliment *(Your beard is really cool!) ** Wahaha, is it really? I've heard beards are sexy, so that's why I let it grow. *(I admire your long term vision!) ** Well now! Let me tell you about my plans for a restaurant to get your food on the go! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I never got why people want to do a big hotpot, gimme cheeseburgers and fries any day! Gift *McDonald feels neutral about Animal Feces, unlike most who hate it |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play *Likes Bowl of Rice *Dislikes Sour Food and Juice |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;McDonald's Stable :Old McDonald's stable was damaged by the storm, please collect some materials and repair it for him. Trivia *McDonald may pay a tribute to the old nursery rhyme, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", as the nursery rhyme talks about MacDonald owning various animals on a farm. **His concept and background information may also stem from the largest fast food retailer in the world, McDonald's. Gallery McDonald.jpg McDonald's Home.png McDonald's Ranch.png Category:Characters